User blog:TheblueWizard/my story on TOR wiki
The battlement burst into flames! The air was as thick as a fog in a bog and smelled ten times worse! We were all too late… too late to save the city from total destruction, but we could save the civilians from the horrible terror of the wretched beasts known as the Yuuzhan Vong. They attacked middle earth destroying village after village, country after country! Eventually all men, elves, dwarves, orcs, and even tormented elves and Utumno orcs! This is not where our story starts! It all started over at Kvoth where Orik invited two people over to trade of the wealth they had, but this was no ordinary meeting, as Orik had invited two of the most well-known mithril sword fighters. These two were enemies, but Orik had made them swear not to attack each other so that he could gain wealth that even a dragon could not imagine! These two were known as Elestan Larcalaite of the high elves and Slayer used to be from Utumno, although recently he had moved to the grey mountains due to Melkor casting him out after a failed test, and ever since then he was cast out, he lived with the dragons and took no side normally. While these two were trading with the help of Orik in came Egarin shouting, “Slayer come and fight the most feared assassin in middle earth! I will destroy you for your peace treaty with the wretched dragon scum!” Slayer firmly replied, “Come try to kill me you sad excuse for an assassin! If I were not about to rip out your intestines and feed them to my pets, I would torcher you for killing the only beast you cannot tame!” With that Egarin shouted the elven war cry, “Amin khiluva lle a' gurtha ar' thar” meaning, “I will follow you to death and beyond” at the sound of this enraged elf and the Utumno elf fighting a voice commanded out of the gloom, “Egarin, I hope that you have not come to kill a fellow elf.” With those words Egarin shouted out, “Copn, you cannot keep whach over me! He is a friend of Dragons!” Then the figure came out of the shadows nodding slightly at Orik and Elestan Larcalaite saying, “He has a few dragon friends! What does this matter to you it is not as if he is friends to the evil ones! You are a friend of creatures and an elf! You should be ashamed with fighting him!” When Slayer heard the Ruhn man talk he threatened, “I’ll get you next time Egarin! You can expect a sharp knife in the heart soon! Hehehehe…” Suddenly Elestan Larcalaite shouted out, “Enough! I know this man and know that he did not come just to stop a fight between elves! Copn, what do you have to say?” Copn replied, “I asked Orik to call for all of you so that I might recruit the help of the best sword fighters in middle earth, and as you all know it is under attack, so we must fight to save the few cities that remain! Now as I know your services are not cheap, but I am asking you to help me save middle earth! Slayer! Did not you destroy an entire legion of Gondorians with just a dragon 64 arrows and a bow? You did that for nothing to save dragons, so now I ask you! Will you fight to save middle earth? And you Egarin! Do not you want to save the animals of middle earth? Fight with me to protect you allies! And Elestan you my fellow ring bearer will not you fight? And of course Orik will come to save middle earth! We shall fight!” All the leaders shouted, “We will fight! In their own language” and summoning their armies, they proceeded to march to the aid of the last city, Minas Tirith! When they got there they found out that the Yuuzhan Vong had already taken over the first gate and knew that the only way to defeat these aliens was to use tactics, so Slayer took his dragon squad to the gates to burn the aliens down, while Egarin, Elestan, and Copn used their rings to create a barrier to the city, but the aliens used star ships! The flames started to burn the place, while panic ensued everywhere! The battlement burst into flames! The air was as thick as a fog in a bog and smelled ten times worse! We were all too late… too late to save the city from total destruction, but we could save the civilians from the horrible terror of the wretched beasts known as the Yuuzhan Vong. Then Orik and Elestan came up with a plan! They would use the alien’s ships as a conductor to destroy them! All we had to do was use our rings and Slayers sword to make a high concentrated beam of fire to hit one of their ships dispersing the beam, allowing the fire to destroy the alien’s ships! The only problem was that Slayer was with his dragon squad defending the gate! Orik suddenly called to Elestan, “use the speed from your ring to reach Slayer and come back! Copn, Egarin, and I will defend the gate! Soon Elestan came back with Slayer and they put their plan into action, which worked, and destroyed all the ships! The brave fellowship gathered all their troops to them and prepared to defend the walls! Suddenly, a large republic ship appeared shooting down the aliens with accuracy and precision! The clones quickly dispatched the army and left us with the clean up just as soon as they were done, but the fellowship stayed together and had an adventure the nest year, but at this moment, they had a lot of cleanup to do! NEXT STORY Last time we saw our characters, they were cleaning up after an intergalactic battle. Then Slayer saw the tricks that Copn had used to unify them after a few months, so he took off in a rage, thinking about the evilness of wizards. He went back to his dragons, and eventually had to defend Gostir from Thranduil. Thranduil got burned, but he got back to his kingdom. Slayer went after Thranduil… Meanwhile, Egarin decided that a team of the best fighters from middle earth was a good idea, since they were now facing threats at an intergalactic level! Copn and Egarin decided to start a team, but have not decided the leader, they have been trying to find the most formidable people to join their team, but so far no one else has joined their squad. Also, on the same page as Slayer, Elestan Larcalaite decided to go his own way, at least for a while, but he found out about Slayer attacking Thranduil, and decided to go to his aid! Orik went back to his normal life of trading, and being neutral, but he told Copn that if they ever needed help, he was there. After a few months trading, he traveled to Angmar to help the Numenoreans regain their land. He and his friends decided to take it bit by bit, but they could only take 100 miles of land because of their small numbers. During their conquest, Orik met up with one of the most feared foes that was a match to Orik… his name was Rargan, a spawn of Bolg! He had joined Angmar in the upcoming darkness, while awaiting Melkor 2… Orik side slashed him with his sword, while the Rangers shot their bows, but out of the background came Rargan’s personal bodyguards, even though he didn’t need any. The rangers had their hands full outnumbered 3 – 1, normally this would have been easy for rangers, but these were the most elite troops in Angmar! While the rangers and orcs fought, Orik battled Rargan! Rargan ducked under Orik’s slash, and tried a stab. Orik bounced back and pulled out his bow for a shot, but Rargan was too quick! He threw a javelin at Orik’s bow pressing it to the wall! Orik quickly got out his axe and threw it, injuring Rargan and his gang, and so they retreated for now… Orik then decided that they needed more funds, and so he went back to Kvoth to help gain them. Egarin and Copn decided to settle the matter of leadership later, so Egarin followed Elestan Larcalaite to help Thranduil, and in doing so set up a perfect chance for Melkor 2 to come in. Melkor 2 had been biding his time for 10 years, and now with the attack of the aliens, he had the perfect chance to enslave middle earth! He know that they were pitifully small cities, so he attacked stealthily, as to avoid the attention of anybody who was powerful, but he knew that battle would come to try to defeat him, but he had a trick up his sleeve… Slayer came out of the gloom upon Gostir! The wood was covered in flames, but Egarin, Elestan Larcalaite, and Thranduil attacked Gostir out of the woods, driving them back unto the plains while Thranduil’s troops put out the dragon fire. Egarin Summoned upon his powers of the forest, and made an army of leaf men. This may not seem a great help against a dragon, but these men distracted Gostir enough that Slayer was shot off of his back! Elestan Larcalaite quickly attacked, while Thranduil repulsed the dragon! Slayer’s swords burst into flames as he dove to attack Elestan Larcalaite! Elestan Larcalaite used his mithril sword to block and such a battle between those two cannot be described! Suddenly, Thranduil, with the help of Egarin’s javelins, and arrows, his troop’s arrows, and Egarin’s final stab with his sword sent Gostir flying, but as he did so he made one big blast of flame burning Thranduil and his forest! Egarin used his ring to defend from the unbearable heat! Slayer found his ally gone and with a quick stab, almost killed Elestan Larcalaite, but he was too quick, and his reflexes to dodge the attack, but the sword was so close, that not even a microorganism could pass between it! Slayer saw the battle was lost and retreated, shouting revenge! In his free time, Copn had found out about Melkor 2, and had contacted everyone he know when he came face to face with someone all wizards knew… he knew they would defeat Melkor, but how? btw, if you want to join in the next chapter of this story go to http://the-one-ring-server-for-minecraft.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TheblueWizard/story%27s_cont. Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts